earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Summers
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. Biography Childhood: 1977 - 1992 Scott is the oldest son of Major Christopher Summers, an aviator, and his wife Katherine Ann. He grew up with his younger brother Alex. The Accident: 1992 When Scott was fourteen years old, the Summers family was flying home from a family vacation in Christopher's vintage private plane. Scott and Alex were both asleep at the time when their mother woke them up and quickly strapped the two into the same parachute. Scott barely had time to register that the plane was on fire before his mother shoved both he and Alex out of the plane door. Scott had practiced using a parachute but had never actually used one before and had trouble finding the parachute's ripcord. When he found it, the two boys were a little close to the ground. Scott took the brunt of the fall, breaking his legs and hitting his head on the rocky ground, but saved his younger brother's life in the process. Hospitalized: 1992 - 1993 When Scott woke up, he was in a hospital bed in Omaha, Nebraska. In addition to being upset that no one seemed able or willing to tell him what happened to his parents or brother, Scott reported extreme light sensitivity. When this went untreated and his questions went unanswered, Scott got angry and released an optic blast which destroyed several floors and the roof of the hospital. The physical exertion of this caused Scott to fall into a coma. When Scott woke up several months later, he was in the care of the Essex Clinic in New York City. Scott found a special visor taped over his eyes which remedied his light-sensitivity. Through the nursing staff, Scott learned there were no witnesses to the awakening of his mutant ability in Nebraska and the damage to the hospital had been blamed on a gas explosion. However, the nursing staff at the clinic also seemed unwilling to discuss matters concerning Scot's parents or brother. Shortly after his return to consciousness, Charles and Erik came to visit Scott. The staff at the clinic did not seem willing to allow Scott to have visitors, but Charles and Erik were persuasive. The two men informed Scott that he was a mutant. They also revealed that they were also mutants and were opening a school for other mutants. Scott only agreed to join if the two could tell him what happened to his parents and brother. Somberly, Erik informed Scott that his parents died when their plane crashed. Charles provided some comfort when he told Scott that Alex was already at the Graymalkin House as Alex had also developed mutant powers while in a foster home. Year One: 1993 - 1994 After a summer reuniting at the Graymalkin House, Scott and Alex both enrolled in classes at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Scott was socially awkward during the first year. He was obviously smitten by redheaded student Jean Grey but lacked the confidence to do much about it, convinced that she was much more interested in Warren. Scott took out much of his romantic frustrations with training. He worked harder than any other student at mastering his abilities Year Two: 1994 - 1995 I'm told Scott and Jean hooked up during the summer. As a result, Scott started his second year with much more confidence and really came out of his shell, displaying his promising leadership potential. Analysis * Mutant Level: Scott is an Gamma-Level Mutant with Beta-Level projected potential. * Mutation - Optic Blast: Scott projects a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. His powers appear to come from the absorption of ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and even cosmic rays) which are then metabolized by his body and projected into concussive blasts which are released ocularly. However, due to a head-injury sustained in his youth, Scott appears unable to contain these blasts when his eyesight is stimulated in nearly any fashion. Only the use of special glasses or a visor with ruby-quartz lenses seem sufficient at filtering light-based stimuli while still allowing Scott the ability to see. ** Energy Resistance: Due to the metabolization of his body's passive absorption of energy, Scott is immune to his own blasts. Furthermore, upon contact with Scott's body, the energy harmlessly dissipates with no effect. Even the kinetic discharge accompanying the energy does not transmit to Scott. The thin skin of his eyelids are sufficient to contain his optic blasts. While this same immunity does not apply to other forms of energy, Scott does exhibit some resistance to similar forces. Of special interest is that Scott and his brother Alexander appear to be almost completely immune to each other's powers, registering a direct hit from each other's most potent energy blasts as little more than a solid slap. ** Psionic Field: According to the observations from psionic members for our faculty and students, Scott's metabolization of energy creates a rather unique aura that gives off a field of psionic energy that those sensitive to describe as comforting and even mildly intoxicating. Charles Xavier even described it as 'catnip for telepaths', but also explained that effect seems to diminish with more experienced telepaths and with more familiarity to the sensation. As for Scott's current girlfriend, Jean Grey - a psychic student, she says that while her initial attraction to Scott may have been affected by this aura, her romantic interest in him is not solely based on this unusual trait. This might be something which may need to be addressed if we enroll more female students with psychic abilities. ** Spatial Awareness: Scott possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in the sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. He has the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those of his liking. He has shown his talent for these "banked shots" repeatedly to his fellow students at target practice. Scott has been observed causing beams to reflect from over three surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows to perform these feats and also allows him to function flawlessly in familiar environments when he is forced to close his eyes due to having lost or damaged his sunglasses or training visor. * Expertise - Leader: Scott is a charismatic youth with a strong head for strategy and synergy. He is regularly helping other students bolster their weakest skills. Scott is also an exceptional athlete (possibly influenced by his enhanced spatial awareness) and an all-around solid, bright student. * Surplus Energy: Scott has mentioned that he needs to fire blasts frequently, because he gathers surplus energy within him which appears to cause him physical pain - initially in the form of migraines and later causing muscle aches and several joint pain. Threat Assessment * Might: 2 - Normal * Acumen: 3 - Learned * Speed: 2 - Normal * Tactical: 3 - Professional Training * Energy: 4 - Extensive Ability * Resilience: 2 - NormalCerebro Files: Scott Summers Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Scott was taken on September 2nd, 1994. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". * Scott was recruited on May 11th, 1993 at the age of 15. * He is the leader of the Alpha Squad, mentored by Professor Xavier. * His best subjects are Ethics and History.Transcript: Cyclops Notes * Scott Summers resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Scott Summers * Character Gallery: Scott Summers Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:X-Men Category:Students Category:Americans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dating Characters Category:Leadership Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Resistance Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Gamma-Level Mutant Category:Beta-Class Mutant Category:B2 Mutant